A book of songs
by DMICEPRINCE
Summary: i suck at summaries so read it to see it


"I can't believe that of all the kids in the world I got stuck with you." Lucius said staring down at his son. "You are a disgrace to the Malfoy family."

"What did I do?" Draco asked trying not to cry. "I didn't do anything."

"You didn't get the right grades." Lucius said throwing his cane down at Draco. "You should have been at the top of your year. Not that Mudblood."

That was it. With all his might Draco stood up and looked at Lucius. "Don't you dare say that about her."

"What?" he said turning back around. "What did you say?"

"She's a normal person just like me and mom." Draco said walking towards Lucius. It was Lucius who normally gave the lectures. "To hell with blood types."

Draco was expecting his father to understand that he didn't want any more violence in the world. But he was wrong. Lucius glared at him before grabbing him and throwing him to the ground.

**On the other side of the door**

Narcissa was doing the laundry when she walked passed Lucius study and heard something dreadful. Draco was screaming and crying for help and mercy. Narcissa put her ear to the door.

"Stop!" He screamed. "Your hurting me."

"Shut up!"

That was Lucius. Narcissa couldn't believe what she was hearing. She cracked the door and saw Draco bend over the desk with Lucius behind him. She quickly closed the door and listened as Her husband violated her son.

"Stop!" Draco screamed. "I'm sorry! I won't do it anymore!"

"You bet you won't." Lucius said grabbing Draco by the hair and moving faster,

"Stop that hurts!"

Narcissa started to cry. She didn't know what she was crying. She should be use to this. every time Draco tries to do something wrong it results in this.

"Scream!" he said.

"No!"

"Not that! I meant my name."

"Lucius?" Draco whined as the pain worsened.

"say it like you mean it!"

"LUCIUS!"

"That's what I thought." Lucius said calmly throwing some napkins at him. "Clean yourself off."

(Draco put his clothes back on and dragged his self over to the couch that was in his fathers study)

Draco

OOOhh yeah oh yeahOooh, rememberOooohh i remember, and i wanna know

(Draco laid down on the couch)

Where were you, When I said I loved you

And where were you, when I cried at night

Waiting up, scared to sleep with out you

Thinking of, all the times we shared.

(Draco sat up and looked towards the desk where he remembered exactly what just happened)

I remember when my heart broke

I remember when I gave up loving you

My heart couldn't take no more of you

I'm sad and lonely

(he brought his knees to his chest and rested his head on them)

I remember when I walked out

I remember when I screamed I hated you

But somehow deep inside, I still loving you, sad and lonely

(Draco looked at the scars on his arms and torso)

No one knew, all the pain I go through

All the love, I save deep in my heart for you\

Didn't know, where I would go, where I would be

But you made me leave, plus my heart it just

Just kept telling me so

(Draco stood up and staggered he held on to the desk for support. He looked at the pictures on the wall. There was no picture that informed anyone who came in his office that he had a son)

I remember when my heart broke

I remember that I gave up loving you

My heart couldn't take no more of you

I'm sad and lonely

(Draco exited the office knocking into things. At last falling on the floor by the door)

I remember when I walked out

I remember when I said I hated you

(Draco pushed his self up)

But somehow deep inside, still loving you

I'm sad and lonely

(Draco started to walk up the stairs)

There was nowhere else to go, oh

(Looking in Lucius room as he walked pass)

No one else to turn to, no

For the rest of my life I promised myself

I would love me first, genuinely

(Draco entered his room and started to change his clothes)

I remember when my heart broke

I remember when I gave up loving you

My heart couldn't take no more of you

I'm sad and lonely

(Dressed he walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth)

I remembered when I walked out

I remember when I said I hated you

But somehow deep inside, still loving you

I'm sad and lonely

I remembered when I walked out

I remember when I said I hated you

My heart couldn't take no more of you

I'm sad and lonely

(Draco laid in his bed)

I remember when I stormed out

I remember when I gave up loving you

I'm said and lonely

(In a few seconds Draco drifted off to sleep. Un aware that his little sister felt the pain he felt through him)

**Authors note: This is a new fanfic that I have started. It's Basically just different songs I like with a story behind it. The chapters aren't connected.**


End file.
